Mr Trickster aceitou seu pedido de amizade
by LyandraDR
Summary: Jared e Jensen se amavam, só precisavam da ajuda deles pra ficarem juntos.


**Título: **Mr. Trickster aceitou seu pedido de amizade.

**Autora: **CarmellaBr

**Resumo:** Jared e Jensen se amavam, só precisavam da ajuda deles pra ficarem juntos.

**Shipper: **Jared**x**Jensen _(isso mesmo, dois amigos se pegando sem a menor vergonha no local de trabalho)_

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural me pertencia, mas como eu não saía do fundo do poço eu vendi pro Kripke por uns trocados... Agora é a série mais assistida do mundo... MALDITO KRIPKE!

**Classificação: **Não sei essas letras aindas... que dó!

**Beta: **CassGirl 4Ever

**Obs**. Minha primeira fanfic, minha primeira fanfic slash... então peguem leve comigo :X

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Trickster aceitou seu convite de amizade.<strong>

Jensen estava se sentindo sozinho desde que Jared criara um twitter, parecia que não tinha mais tempo para ele, nem telefonava mais. Na verdade, não estava sozinho, tinha Danneel, mas era completamente diferente de Jared. Aquela havia sido a primeira férias que passava longe de Jared desde o começo da série, as coisas tinham mudado, era casado agora e teria que se conformar.

O silêncio reinava no quarto até que ouviu alguém se aproximando, era Danneel.

- Está tudo bem querido? – Disse ela, dando um breve selinho no marido.

Jensen acenou com a cabeça enquanto passava a mão pelo rosto de Danneel, ela era linda.

- Ok, vou almoçar com o Chad, quer vir junto?

- Não, obrigado. Vá se divertir, nos veremos de noite. – Respondeu Jensen selando os lábios, em um beijo carinhoso.

Observou Danneel saindo. Ele sabia que ela era uma mulher muito atraente, mas não a amava, apenas se casariam por pressão dos produtores da série, para que os boatos que Jensen e Jared estariam juntos acabasse.

Achava Danneel divertida, inteligente, linda... era uma amiga perfeita, amiga! Jensen tinha medo de estar enganando ela a ponto de fazê-la sofrer, porém Jensen nunca deu motivos para que ela acreditasse que era amor verdadeiro, nunca dissera um EU TE AMO, nem pra ela, nem pra ninguém. Jensen não era de falar eu te amo. Não por Jensen ser frio, mas sim por se preocupar com os sentimentos das pessoas. Se um dia fosse embora, não queria deixar esperanças. Esse era seu lado Dean Winchester.

**XxXxXx**

Leu um livro, zapeou os canais na TV, mas não achou nada de interessante, resolveu ler seus emails. Jensen Ackles não era fã de computadores, muito pelo contrário, odiava eles. Achava que computadores deixavam as pessoas lerdas, viciadas a ponto de fazê-las esquecer da vida real, dos amigos... assim como Jared havia esquecido dele. Mais uma vez seus pensamentos eram Jared, Jared Tristan Padalecki. Gostava da companhia do co-protagonista, sentia falta das conversar, das risadas, dos toques desde o término da sexta temporada. Gostava de Jared. Uma hora teria que se acostumar com a ausência de Jared, e isso era o que mais incomodava. Saiu de seus devaneios quando ouviu o telefone tocar, era Kripke.

- Fala Ackles! – Disse Kripke animado.

- Olá senhorita, o que deseja? – Jensen riu e ouviu alguns xingamentos do outro lado da linha, mas nem se importou.

- Estou ligando pra avisar que as gravações começam semana que vem. – falou Kripke com um tom alterado. - Espero que você o Jared estejam se falando... ou brigaram outra vez?

- Olha Kripke, não falo com ele desde a reunião que tivemos mês passado.

- Santo Deus! Vocês brigam mais que marido e mulher, parecem até um casal! Enfim, só queria avisar isso, bom final de semana pra você.

- Obrigado, Kripka.

Antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Kripke já havia desligado. Com certeza, conseguira mudar o humor do patrão.

Estava sem nada pra fazer, Danneel voltaria daqui a 3 horas e voltaria certamente falando sobre as piadas de Chad, que era a ultima coisa que Jensen queria ouvir.

Aproveitou que estava no computador e foi em um site de fãs, queria saber o que eles estavam achando da trama supernatural. Primeiro precisava de um login, que tal Jensen Ackles? Achou que muito óbvio e acabou colocando Mr. Trickster, devido ao episódio em que ele e Jared ficaram presos no mundo da televisão, sim, era seu episódio predileto.

Fez a conta e foi ler o fórum. Havia algumas fanfics e uma enquete perguntando quem beijava melhor, Jensen, Jared ou Misha. Jared estourava na frente com 150 votos, Misha com 55 e ele com apenas 34. Ficou surpreso e fez favor de votar em si mesmo, alem de justificar o voto com "óbvio que o Jensen beija melhor, já viram a boca perfeita dele?" Sabia que foi um pouco apelativo demais, mas estava com raiva de perder para seus parceiros de série. Não deu 2 minutos, Jensen havia criado uma polêmica no fórum sobre ele e sua boca beijável.

Jensen mal havia se cadastrado no site e já havia uma solicitação de amigo.

**Mr. Trickster – **Oi, te aceitei!

**Sasuri_Mr – **Thanks boy, adorei seu argumento no fórum! Muito convincente!

**Mr. Trickster – **HAHA, só digo o que eu acho...

**Sasuri_Mr – **Concordo com você, quem resistiria à boca de Jensen?

Jensen sentiu que estava corando, involuntariamente.

**Mr. Trickster – **Desculpa perguntar, mas você é homem ou mulher?

**Sasuri_Mr – **Sou homem até pelo que eu sei... rs... e você?

**Mr. Trickster – **Homem também, muito homem! HAHA :-)

_"Isso soou um pouco homofóbico?" _pensou Jensen. E se Sasuri fosse gay? Não queria perder o amigo que acabara de ganhar. Horas conversando e o assunto se tornara fanfics. Jensen gostava de Wincest e Sasuri de Padackles. Sim, Jensen já havia lido fanfics wincest e até padackles, mas preferia wincest porque não era nada legal ler sobre ele e seu amigo se amassando pelo set de filmagem feito dois cachorros no cio.

**Sasuri_Mr – **Vai dizer que você nunca pensou nos J2 juntos?

**Mr. Trickster – **Juntos? NUNCA!

E Jensen nunca havia parado pra pensar no sentimento dele por Jared, sabia que era algo forte... mas poderia ser amor?

**Sasuri_Mr – **Não tenho dúvidas que o Jen seja apaixonado pelo Jay, olha o jeito eu ele o olha nas fotos...

**Mr. Trickster – **Claro que não, o Jay que vive agarrando o Jensen, óbvio que quem ama é ele.

**Sasuri_Mr – **Tudo bem, tens razão... visse o que o Jared twittou?

Maldito twitter, Jensen nunca havia ido ao twitter de Jared pelo simples fato de sentir que foi trocado por aquele site... dava raiva só de pensar.

**Mr. Trickster – **Não, o quê?

**Sasuri_Mr - **jarpad sinto falta do Jensen, não nos vemos faz tempo, temos que botar o papo em dia :-(

Havia Jared escrito aquilo mesmo? Será que Jared gostava de Jensen?

**Mr. Trickster – **Viu? Completamente apaixonado!

**Sasuri_Mr – **HAHAHA :-)

* * *

><p>Conversou muito com Sasuri e nem viu o tempo passar, quando se deu conta já era 5 da manhã. Jensen havia se identificado com esse cara, não sabia por quê. Despediu-se, dizendo que ia se deitar e saiu do chat.<p>

Já eram 06h00min e Danneel ainda não tinha chegado. Estranho pra quem saíra 12h00min para um almoço rápido com Chad. Gostava de Chad, confiava nele. Jensen deitou e dormiu, estava exausto.

Acordou eram 14h00min, desceu as escadas e se deparou com Danneel dormindo no sofá. Foi até a cozinha e viu o bilhete que Danneel deixara noite passada.

* * *

><p>"<em>Querido, desculpe a demora, fui à casa de Chad conversar e acabei perdendo a noção da hora. Cheguei e você já estava dormindo, não quero te acordar e vou dormir na sala. Beijo, amo você jenjen."<em>

* * *

><p>Era uma tarde chuvosa, sem muito que fazer, entrou no site que entrara ontem, mas Sasuri não estava online. Resolveu ler uma fanfic qualquer. Leu dastiel, wincest, padackles, samxcastiel, todos os gêneros possíveis. Estava inspirado e resolveu escrever uma fic, quando Sasuri entrou.<p>

**Mr. Trickster – **Sasuri! Hora certa! Me ajuda a fazer uma fic padackles?

**Sasuri_Mr – **Padackles? Não gostava de wincest?

**Mr. Trickster – **Resolvi mudar xD e então, ajuda?

**Sasuri_Mr – **Claro Trickster, por onde começamos?

**Mr. Trickster – **Por você me chamando de Jensen.

**Sasuri_Mr – **Jensen? OK! Sou Jared então. rsrs

**Mr. Trickster – **Estava pensando em algo sem sexo, tipo "5 coisas que Jen ama em Jay".

**Sasuri_Mr – **Ao trabalho, Jensen.

**XxXxXx**

Uma semana depois as gravações já haviam começado e a sétima temporada estava com a corda toda. Agora conversava com Jared de novo, se sentia completo. Todo o dia após o trabalho entrava direto no computador para falar com Sasuri.

**Mr. Trickster – **Terminei a fic!

**Sasuri_Mr – **Mesmo? E como ficou?

**Mr. Trickster – **_"5 coisas que Jensen Ackles ama em Jared Padalecki:_

_Jensen ama quando Jared aparece sonolento nas gravações, parecendo uma criança birrenta que acabou de acordar pela mãe para ir à escola._

_Jensen ama quando Jared inventa algum motivo para tocá-lo._

_Jensen ama o modo que Jared tira o cabelo do rosto, passando os dedos entre os fios lisos. Jared tem mãos bonitas._

_Jensen ama a cara que Jared faz quando quer alguma coisa, quem resiste a aquela cara de cachorro pidão?_

_Jensen ama quando Jared morde os lábios, segurando a risada durante as gravações._

_Jensen ama Jared, incondicionalmente, por seus defeitos, qualidades... simplesmente, ama Jared!"_

Sim, durante esse tempo com Sasuri, percebeu que amava Jared! Jensen Ackles amava seu co-protagonista Jared Padalecki.

**Sasuri_Mr – **Você me enganou quando disse que nunca tinha escrito uma fanfic... isso ta maravilhoso! Aposto que o Jared ficaria muito feliz se isso fosse verdade :-)

**Mr. Trickster – **E Jensen ficaria feliz se fosse recíproco.

**Sasuri_Mr -** :-)

* * *

><p>- Me desculpe Dean, eu não agüento mais ficar ao seu lado com essa pressão em cima de mim... – Lágrimas escorriam no rosto do intérprete de Sam.<p>

A cena seria perfeita se não fosse o fato de Jensen Ross Ackles estar quase morrendo de tanto rir no set.

- Ah Jen, é a quinta vez, o que está acontecendo com você? – Jared estava exausto, eles haviam filmado muito essa tarde.

- Me desculpa Jay... – disse Jensen tentando parar de rir. – É que você faz um biquinho muito gay pra chorar! – E Jensen caiu na risada de novo.

- OK, intervalo de 30 minutos pra vocês! – Disse Eric Kripke.

Jensen procurou Jared pelo Studio inteiro e não o encontrou, devia estar no trailler. Entrou e percebeu que Jared estava tomando banho, provocou:

- Oh Jare, faz aquele biquinho de novo faz? Pra mim!

Ouviu Jared falar alguma coisa, mas não soube distinguir o eu foi. Pegou o notebook que estava em cima da mesa com o intuito de ler as reviews deixadas na nova fanfic quando se deparou com uma coisa muito estranha. Em uma aba a fanfic de Jensen e em outra uma fanfic aberta, incompleta.

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta para: Mr. Trickster<strong>

"_5 coisas que Jared Padalecki ama em Jensen Ackles:_

_Jared ama quando Jensen o chama pelo nome completo, lhe traz segurança._

_Jared ama quando Jensen tem suas crises de risos no meio de uma cena, impossibilitando-o de atuar._

_Ama quando Jensen o chama pelos apelidos que ele mesmo o deu, Jay, JarHEAD, Jare..._

**De: Sasuri_Mr**

* * *

><p>Jensen estava de boca aberta, Jared era Sasuri_Mr. Agora tudo fazia sentido, o jeito de escrever, o modo de como sabia como era as filmagens, as piadas. Sempre foi Jared.<p>

Jared saiu do quarto e viu Jensen assustando com o que leu no notebook, antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, Jensen já foi perguntando:

- O que significa isso?

Jared ficou branco, seu melhor amigo acabara de ler a fic que ele escreveu para outra pessoa.

- Você é o Sasuri_Mr?

- Jen, eu não... – Jared ia falar alguma coisa quando foi interrompido por alguma coisa macia pressionando seus lábios, demorou um pouco pra se dar conta que aquela coisa macia era os lábios de Jensen, sua língua trêmula foi entrando na boca de Jared, como se pedisse permissão.

Jared ficou pasmo, como de extinto colocou as mãos nos braços de Jensen com a intenção de empurrá-lo e perguntá-lo que porra era aquela, mas a única coisa que fez foi puxar Jensen mais pra perto, correspondendo ao beijo do seu melhor amigo.

Jared beijava bem, muito bem. Com certeza, aquela enquete estava certa em relação do Jared bem, mas ele não iria pensar na enquete agora, iria? Separaram-se depois de um longo beijo para pegar ar.

- O que foi isso? – Jared perguntou sem fôlego. – Você e essa sua mania de me pegar de surpresa.

- Sasuri_Mr é você?

- É, porque? – Jared se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. - Nãaao, não vai dizer que você é...

- Mr. Trickster. – interrompeu Jensen.

Jensen ia completar alguma coisa, mas era a língua de Jared quem pedia passagem agora, e quem era Jensen pra negar? Jared também se lembrou da enquete do beijo cujo Jensen ficara em ultimo lugar. Se dependesse de Jared, Jensen Ackles estaria em primeiro lugar. O beijo agora era quente, e algo urgente.

Jared fez questão de se livrar da camiseta de Dean que Jensen usara, repetiu o ato com o resto de sua roupa. Jensen também começou a tirar a roupa de Jared, primeiro a camiseta, depois a calça e enfim a boxer. Em pouco tempo estavam pelados no trailler no maior amasso.

Jared jogou Jensen contra a cama, se encaixando em cima dele. Beijou seu pescoço, desceu até os mamilos e começou a chupá-los. Jensen estava sentindo muito prazer, seria capaz de gozar sem que Jared tocasse nele, naquele exato momento. COM CERTEZA, Danneel não conseguia fazer ele se sentir assim... e também... aquele não era um lugar pra se lembrar de Danneel, não ali. Como conseguiria pensar em Danneel com o amor de sua vida em cima dele?

Jared desceu mais um pouco no corpo nu de Jensen, fazendo a trajetória com a língua até chegar ao pênis. Não pensou duas vezes e abocanhou o membro de Jensen, fazendo tudo o que gostava e muito mais. Ajudava com a mão às vezes. Não sabia se Jensen estava gostando, mas os gemidos que ele emitia era som para os ouvidos de Jared. Se importava agora só de sentir o gosto do amado, engolindo cada gota. Jared subiu e voltou a beijar Jensen, achava que a coisa mais sexy do mundo era Jensen Ackles.

- Jay... por favor... – Jensen mal conseguia falar de tanto prazer. – Quero você... em mim...

Não pensou duas vezes, Jared pegou um pote que estava em cima do criado-mudo, um pote de vaselina que Misha o deu de presente de aniversário. Lembrava-se que queria matar Misha até aquele dia, mas agradeceu a si mesmo por não tem jogado o pote fora.

Melecou e introduziu um dedo na entrada de Jensen que gemeu de dor. Colocou o segundo dedo. Parecia que Jensen já estava se acostumando com a idéia.

- Agora Jay... agora... – Jensen quase que implorou pra ter Jared dentro de si e quem seria Jared se negasse um pedido assim de Jensen? Jared colocou o padapênis todo de uma vez em Jensen que gritou o nome de Jared. Jared estava achando Jensen muito sexy gritando seu nome e mexendo o quadril, só pra ele, o amor de sua vida.

Conforme as estocadas de Jared eram mais fortes, Jensen gemia mais. Jared com uma mão masturbava Jensen e com a outra mexia nos cabelos do amado. Gozaram juntos, e pra Jensen, aquele líquido quente dentro dele era a melhor coisa do mundo. Caiu um sobre o outro. Jensen sentiu a respiração pesada de Jared sobre si, estava feliz, estava com o amor de sua vida nos braços. Jensen precisava falar uma coisa, falar aquilo que pensava que nunca sairia da sua boca.

- Eu te amo, Jared Tristan Padalecki!

Jared sabia sobre o medo de Jensen de falar eu te amo, sabia que se Jensen havia dito aquilo, realmente era verdadeiro. Selaram os lábios.

- Eu também te amo, Jen!

Adormeceram um sobre o peito do outro, mas logo acordaram com Sera batendo desesperadamente na porta.

- Jared, Jensen? Kripke está louco atrás de vocês! Já faz uma hora do intervalo! Coloquem a roupa e venham logo!

Sera sabia, sempre soube. Percebia o jeito que um olhava para o outro, mas pra ela isso não parecia incomodar, muito pelo contrário, ela gostava de vê-los juntos, estavam felizes!

- Vamos precisar de um banho, Jay!

Não podiam sair dali daquele jeito, teriam que tomar banho, e de preferência, JUNTOS. O primeiro de muitos.

**FIM**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**N/A: **Não me julguem, foi minha primeira fanfic supernatural. Ainda mais, fui com slash e tudo u_u

Então, deixem reviews me dizendo o que devo melhorar, senão o resto vai ser tudo assim também... rs

Queria mandar um beijo pra minha mãe que nem sabe a putaria que eu escrevo na internet, HUSAIHSAIU

Beijos e até a próxima fic!

* * *

><p><strong>ATUALIZADO: <strong>Primeiro, não tem explicação pro nick** Sasuri_Mr**, é que eu precisava de um nick pro Jared e não lembrava de nenhum... tentei colocar Weendigo mas não combinou muito, daí eu fui ler umas fanfics pra ter idéia e vi susiki em algum lugar, transformei e saiu isso aí.

Segundo, o episódio preferido do Jensen não é o 5x8, esse é o meu episódio e resolvi colocar.

E terceiro, tá sem enredo porque não é pra ter enredo, só sexo entre dois melhores amigos, sacou? u_u


End file.
